My Other Self
by Lady Starscream
Summary: Cowritten with Kittar. Someone has created evil clones of some of the Autobots. Now the real ones have to find out who's behind it and stop them before humanity turns against them. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not the fic I was planning to write. But, I actually got ahold of Kittar, who I haven't spoken to in *years*, and this is what happened.

written on December 17th/18th (we were up late) 2013

Title: My Other Self (working title)

Universe: G1

Time Frame: uhm... some time before Sandblast and Angora are created? probably after the RP series (I guess) but before the RP2 Series.

Rating: PG at least, for swearing and violence.

Characters (this chapter):

Myself (LadyStarscream): Prowl, Autobot Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Skywarp, Jade, Klutch,

Kittar: Ironhide, Evil Wheeljack, Alphafighter, Omegafighter

Summary: Someone has made clones of some of the Autobots. Evil clones. And the Autobots have to stop them before humanity turns on them because of them. (sorry, I suck at summaries)

Jade walked into the Ark's command center, sighing as she walked up to Teletraan to check in for her patrol route. "Another day another circle. It's a wonder I don't get dizzy with all these circles." she joked to Ironhide. He was at one of the consoles, as usual.

The old soldier gave a grunt, one corner of his mouth twitching upward into a half grin. "Kiddo, you don't know nothin' about circles. Back on Cyberton, we'd "

"Walk circles /in the energon snow/ uphill both ways!" Omega finished, a grin plastered on his lips. He leaned against the doorway of the console room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hm. I was /going/ to say we used to spend days circlin' the area on just one shift alone."

"But my version is so much better."

Jade shook her head, chuckling. She was about to say something about how she knew there was no snow on Cybertron when Wheeljack walked past. "Oh yeah, try walking through the sea of rust, in a rust storm, with no homing beacon to tell you where you're going."

The jet shook her head again. But, before she could say anything else again, Teletraan beeped. "alert, alert. incoming vehicles." the screen came on. "Never a dull moment" Jade sighed.

Omega perked up at the noise, wandering over towards Jade and Jack. "...'Cons?"

"Don't look like it, Wings. Maybe. Can't rightly tell."

"Holy Primus you are so southern."

Three V22 Ospreys hummed into view, followed by several black helicopters. Jade perked an optic ridge then half-groaned. By the time they were spotted, they were allready touching down outside the ark. Jade clicked her comm. "Prowl, are you busy?" she was using a business voice.

"I'm up to my arm-servos in reports." came the reply. "Can't it wait?"

"Welll..." she was kind of hesitant, now that she realised how grumpy he sounded.

"If this is about the twins shoving cliffjumper into the refuse tubes again, you call Ratchet to have it taken care of. Until then I have much more important thing to do than babysit an armyfull of bored soldiers acting infantile." and with that the comm snapped off.

Jade grimaced. Prowl was in a bad mood again. Probably stressed from having too many responsibilities. She eyed the screen again. Maybe this time it wasn't something... maybe it was just a social call. Or maybe the Defenders just wanted to make a social call.

Right. Like Klutch would come all the way across the ocean just for an afteernoon cup of tea. She turned and leaned against the console, waiting for the blue mech to walk in. She put a friendly smile across her features and greeted "Hello Klutch. Optimus Prime isn't here right now, but if you care to leave a message, I'll make sure either doesn't get it or doesn't care to read it."

Wait, where did that last part come from?

Jade reminded herself mentally that they were all Autobots here, even if some of them acted a little more... she decided not to finish that thought. Klutch pulled out a set of papers. "Do you know what these are?"

She knew before he said it.

"Arrest warrants."

Omega was immediately beside the female seeker, peering over her shoulder. A frown crossed his face, and it only deepened when Ironhide moved him back. He didn't care much for the Blue Twit, not after all the slag he had out them through. His optics narrowed.

"Arrest warrants for what? Didn' know ya had jurisdiction ova' here in America."

Klutch folded his arms. "According to the United Nations Council of Offworld Affairs, neither myself nor prime have a higher jusdiction now. That is left to the U.N. However..." he held out the papers "These are not only from my country, but also from your united states of America."

"And, since the Center is the only facility capable of incarcerating Decepticon crimnals, My team and I have been put in charge of apprehending and holding such persons." he nodded to Jade.

Ironhide frowned. "Why we gotta bother holdin' 'em? We could always do like we did with the tank an' beat some sense into them." Omega gave a cough at that, but sighed. "Look, I'm glad you've finally found your calling as the Earth's secret police, but what's this got to do with us?"

Ironhide put in with "We ain't got no new 'Con prisoners. 'Lest Jumper's been spyin' on Raj again."  
>Klutch gave Jade another glance. "It would appear that one of your teammates has been leading a double life, of sorts." he quickly held up a hand "Don't bother yelling. I have evidence." he held up a data disk, then held it out to Ironhide. He turned back to Jade. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here wasting my good time if I didn't have a good reason. And this video footage came from security footage and eyewitness accounts all around the world." he nodded to the disk. Jade's look changed to one of interest, her gaze shifting to the disk.<p>

Ironhide frowned, ignoring the disk. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me guess. You guys are tryin' to blame everythin' on Ratchet this time. Or maybe the kid? Hey, why not? 'S not like its the first time y'all've tried this."

Omega stiffened at the thought, moving forward, to stand over (or rather *try* to loom over) Klutch. His visor darkened, into more of a crimson than ruby.

"You f***ing touch my sister or my niece, and I swear, Klutch... They'll be scrapin' your blue paint off the walls for weeks."

Jade actually moved between them. Yes, between them. and looked at Klutch over her shoulder. "Let's see what evidence he has before jumping to any comclusions. Then we can decide if it's authentic or just some kind of trick."

Even if Klutch was a jerk, he was still the leader of his own team of Autobots. And a leader deserved respect, Jade thought to herself. Well, simply for the fact of his position as leader. What Klutch really deserved was a swift kick in the skidplate, but that was beside the point. Plus, it would only cause more trouble if Omega (or anyone) beat him up. As amusing as that would be, and as much as Klutch probably deserved it.

Kluch huffed and took a step back, visibly offended. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am but I don't go running around wasting my time on petty endeavors. This.. "he motioned to the video " Is a crimnal act, and I intend to get to the bottom of it, even if it does mean arresting one of your *beloved* teammates, who you apparently think can do no wrong. At least *I'm* out there *catching* these crimnals, no matter who they are and where they are. All I've seen you people do is chase them around in circles all day and not even bring back a single one.

He looked over at Jade. "Now you want to go and accuse me of..." he waved a hand vaguely in the air. Jade raised one optic ridge. "Some elaborate sceme to come and arrest you again? And fowhat? that blinky little blue thing thit you regahd so highly? He huffed. "Please." he practically sneered. "I have better things to do than chase down some..." Jade gave him a mild glare. "Seeker-queen wannabe." Jade bristled at his jab about her position in the Kintaari. She didn't ask to become their de-facto leader of sorts.

Omega gave a little growl, taking half a step towards the mech. His position was defensive. Protective. "Say one more bad word about my teammates, Blue Twit. Please, I'm /begging/ you." A little grin twitched his lips upwards. "No one bothered to get me a Christmas present this year."

Ironhide huffed, "Easy there, kiddo. We don't need any energon shed. Yet." He took the disc from Klutch, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary, and slipped it into the console. "And what are we supposed t' be seein' again?" Quietly, "Twit."

Klutch's optics narrowed into slits but he ignored it.

Okay. he's here for a reason" Jade motioned to Klutch, "So let's just get this over with like mature adults would." Ironhide put the disk into teletraan and the video came on. It

showed an oil facility, probably somewhere in the middle east. People yelled and ran as the femmeseeker fired at them, laughing. Then continued to add energon cubes to the pile next to her. Jade blinked, then looked again. The person in the video looked exactly like her!

The video switched to another. This time, it was the Eiffel tower. Yes, the eiffel tower. In France. The promenade was filled with confused shouting and screaming as Jade (?) walked around, firing at random people and buildings. "stupid humans. Insignificant creatures." a car exploded. "Vermin!" the femme hissed. The side of a restaurant exploded with another blast from her armcannon, sending tables and people outside the restaurant flying.

Jade, watching the video, looked away. The femme on the video turned around as the police showed up. Six cars pulled up and the police tried to hide behind the doors of their cars to shoot at her. But to no avail. The femme simply smirked and fired back, sending the police cars flying as they exploded.

Jade watched, dumbfounded, then glanced back at Klutch. She clicked her comm.

"Jade to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here"

"Um, sir, are you... busy right now?" she didn't want to get him annoyed at her like Prowl had been.

"what do you need, Jade?" came the even reply.

"I think you should come to the command center, sir. Klutch is here and I think we may have an, um," she took a breath "I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"I'll be right there." came the reply."

The video clicked off and the disk ejected. Jade looked at it. "Well, I know I was here, I have about thirty different alibis, plus my patrol routes, but Prime is coming, and he can help us get ot the bottom of this. I know..." before she could finish her sentence Teletraan sounded "Alert, alert, Decepticon activity detected."

The viewscreen came on, showing what looked like Alphafighter, with the Decepticons, flying towards a small electical power transfer station.

Omega's optics narrowed at the sight on the screen. For a moment, he didn't say anything, just stared. Then he murmured, "There's no way that's her."

Ironhide glanced over at him. "You sure?"

"You want me to check?"

"It would help."

"You seriously want me Fine. All right, fine. You asked for this." Omega's visor dimmed briefly. He took a deep breath. For a second, all was still... But then there was a flash of a heat, a moment of steam, and he stumbled back. "Yeah, okay! Definitely f***in' NOT out there."

Ironhide stared for a moment then gave a snort. "And tha's why 'm never gettin' bonded." He turned his gaze towards Klutch, narrowed his optics. "You wanna go arrest her, then? I think you're gunna have a hard time getting to her. Considerin' she's apparently in two places."

Jade tapped a couple keys on teletraan-1. She wanted to make sure the computer was recording the images.

About that time Prime walked in. He looked at Klutch with clear distrust. Then he looked to Jade.

"Sir." she looked back towards Teletraan's screen. "I don't know how they did it... she trailed off. "I thought it was a really good holographic costume at first..." she zoomed in. "But I'm not sure what to make of it now." Prime walked over and watched the video as well.

Omega reached up, rubbing his temples. Quietly, he sent a message to his sister, then glanced up at Prime. Immediately, he seemed to quiet, to straighten. As one of the youngest if not the youngest of the official Ark crewmembers, Omega looked up to their leader. Almost like a fatherless child. "My sister isn't out there, sir. I've checked. She's tucked safely in her room."

the news reel ended and the screen went dark. Teletraan beeped again and Prime pressed a button. The man who came onscreen looked like a high-ranking human official. "Prime. What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Prime simply "played dumb" as it were. "By what are you referring to, general?"

the man seemed angry by now, and demanded "I mean letting your Autobots run around wrecking things like a bunch of hooligans! have you *seen* the destruction they've caused!?"

Prime, who's expression never changed, simply replied "If Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have broken anymore driving laws, I can assure you they will be adequately reprimanded." klutch, who was standing in the background, simply shifted his weight from one pede to the other, and stayed silent.

"I'm not talking aboout those two menaces to society!" the general went on with his rant. "Haven't you seen the news footage!? your troups are out there acting like Decepticons!"

Prime nodded. "Well you can be assured that I will be looking into this matter personally. Don't worry general, we will get to the bottom of this." the general scowled, but hung up. Prime looked at Omega, then Jade, then Klutch. "I take it Alphafighter isn't the first Autobot the humans have seen causing destruction." it wasn't a question. And Prime was looking at Klutch.

"Clearly not, Priame," Ironhide responded, before Klutch could, "like ya side, the /other pair of twins/ have broken more than their fair share a' speed laws." The smile didn't leave his lips.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Alpha hurried from the hall, one hand fiddling with the clasps of her truck bed. But then she saw Klutch. Her smile fell. "What damage have I caused this time? Try to overthrow the Queen? Ruin all the tea?"

Ironhide shook his head. "Clearly you're destroyin' the pyramids of Egypt."

"Ah, yes. Always a favorite past time of mine."

Jade snickered at the Queen and tea references, but heard Klutch mumble behind her "oh leave it out." which meant "Oh brother." or some approximation. She wasn't sure.  
>she glanced over at him. "Could I see that disk again?" he looked at her like she might break it, but finally handed it over. she slid it into teletraan. "Even the best costume isnb't exact." the seekerfemme commented, playing back the footage and pausing it. "besides that, even if it was Starscream in a costume, we're not built the same, no matter how good any costume is. And the same goes for Al." she paused the footage, scrolled back and forth, squinted, then sighed. "Starscream is bulkier than I am, but I don't see any way it *could* be him.<p>

Klutch turned to Alpha. "It would seem we have a mystery on our hands. Somebody has been empersonating the Autobots and going out terrorizing the humans." he commented. "Jade was the first, now someone was dressed up like you." there was no malice, though. Jade gave him a glance. Klutch acting not-hateful was something to watch out for. She idly wondered what he was up to this time, but another alarm brought her mind back to the present.

"...oh, you've got to be kidding me. The /one time/ I decide to not go out and destroy a civilization, someone else does it for me?" Alpha gave a little sigh. She moved over toward Klutch, resting her elbow on his shoulder. It may

have stretched her arm a little more than was comfortable, but it put him in arms distance. "So who else have these guys been "

"Is that Jack?"

"...Well, I certainly hope not." She reached up, rubbing her helm. The imposter shot off a rocket. "Because that would mean one of his experiments actually worked."

Klutch blinked. "What d'you mean, one of his experiments actually worked? he moved away, dropping one shoulder to dislodge her arm, and gave her a look.

Jade looked closer, even zoomed in the video. A perplexed look crossed her face. "That's impossible." she commented. Prime put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Jade. We will find out who is behind all of it." he ejected the disk. "And I have a sneaking suspicion it involves the Decepticons somehow." Jade simply nodded.

Prime handed the disk back to Klutch. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Klutch. But I don't think you'll be needing those warrants after all. And as for the Autobot imposters, I think we can handle it ourselves. Klutch took the disk and nodded slightly. "Well, be that as it may, I still have my orders." he held up a hand to cut off Alpha's protests. "And I don't mean orders to arrest anyone." he subspaced the disk and the papers. "I'm just as keen to figure out what's going on as you are. And I'm sure the general won't be happy until I get back to the center with someone who either looks like this imposter, or is this imposter." he gave Jade a meaningful look.

Alpha rested her elbow on Klutch's shoulder once more, giving a little sigh. "Well, at least I know I won't be spending anymore time in a jail cell. Jack's on his way, by the way, he "

There was a slight rumble in the distance, followed by the sound of hurrying footsteps. "I heard there were two of me." Jack looked up, at the screen, and raised an eyebrow. "...twice the science."

"/No./"

This astounding reply came from Ironhide, Omega and Alpha all at once.

Jade put in "He's a Decepticon anyway. Even if you wanted to work with him I don't think he'd like it." she pointed to the screen.

Klutch moved away from Alpha with a "Stop that. I'm not your leaning post." and a stern look. Prime turned away from the screen. "I think it is time we introduce ourselves to these doppelgangers and figure out exactly what is going on." he turned to wheeljack. "Wheeljack, you should stay here. We don't want to cause any more confusion than is neccesary." he glanced at Klutch. "If you wish to come with us, perhaps we could use your help." Jade glanced at him in suprise, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm coming along." Alpha moved to lean against her brother this time. He allowed it, a grin on his face. "Gotta get my shotgun. Tell my kid I'm leaving for a bit. But then we can boot scoot."

Omega reached up, to scratch at his chin. "You think she's got your abilities, Al?"

"Primus, I hope so. Then all we have to do is think really inappropriate thoughts at her."

Ironhide rolled his optics at them. "All right, sparklets, tha's enough. Go grab your weapons an' les' head. We need to figure this out."

"Yessir." And both were gone.

Prime and Jade exchanged a look. They waited for the twins to get back.

The two were back quick enough, grins on both their faces. "And we're good. Hammer-thud's got Kit, and I've got my gun." Alpha lifted it. "Who wants to lead the way?"

Meanwhile, the Wheeljack-twin's "handler" watched from a distance as the mech fired round after round and rocket after rocket into the crowds of screaming running people. How they reminded him of ants.

He'd been having fun ever since the new mech had joined the decepticons. It was particularly interesting how afraid Starscream was of him. When he had first heard Megatron tell them about it, he had protested (rather loudly) about the "Autobot engineer is dangerous, if you could copy anyone, why HIM!?" and he had kept whining until Megatron fired a warning shot with his fusion cannon, sending the seeker to the deckplating. Yes, Skywarp mused. This *was* fun.

It took them a bit, but then they were there, and the twins were there. Alpha fired off several shots off, while Omega took to the skies, rifle in hand. Unlike the youngsters, Ironhide waited on his leader, transforming and pulling up. "Capture or destroy, Priame? Orders?"

"Neither." Prime motioned for the red van to put his gun away. He walked forward as Jade landed next Ironhide, giving him a glance. Klutch was nowhere to be found.

"Wheeljack." Prime walked up. He put away his gun. He knew Omega was above him, if anything happened. And Wheeljack couldn't really do that much damage- unless he spontaneously exploded. Prime wondered if these... copies had a self-destruct mechanism, then shoved the thought away.

He hoped this person, whoever he was, would be caught off gaurd somewhat by his approach. The closer he got, though, the more the imposter looked like Wheeljack. Prime wondered for a brief second if Cybertronians could be cloned. He had heard Spike and Sparkplug discussing it, though only in reference to some science fiction movie.

The Wheeljack copy looked up when Prime moved closer, a surprised look on his face or at least in his optics. His head tilted slightly to the left, then the right. Then his optics crinkled slightly. "Optimus Prime."

Omega loaded a bullet into his rifle, raising it to his face. He had the target in his sight, just in case. His finger twitched against the trigger.

Jade bristled when the lookalike tilted his head. Like a beagle trying to figure out a mole barking at it before biting it's head off. Prime looked at the copy again, then decided to simply ask. "Who are you?"

"Surely you recognize me, Prime. It's me; Wheeljack." He lifted the launcher, to rest it on his shoulder. "Do you like the redecorating? I think the place needed a bit more... /red/."

Prime stopped, completely caught off gaurd by the mech's reaction to him. He considered his next move carefully. If this copy though for some reason that he was the *real* Wheeljack, and he confronted the imposter, he could become violent. However, if there was a more peaceful way to handle this...

Prime decided to do the latter. "Wheeljack. What on *Earth* do you think you are doing!?" he was using his best "you are in trouble" voice. Are your circuits defective or something?" he folded his arms. In the background, Jade's mouth fell open in suprise.

"Wheeljack" gave a grin, though it was hard to tell behind the mask. "Come now, Prime. Can't you tell? I was trying out my newest experiment. And it's going /surprisingly well/." He shifted the gun, to hold it in both hands. "Isn't it lovely?"

Prime, while under the impression this... copy didn't know any better, was walking right into Skywarp's crosshairs. The jet grinned and aimed at the back of the Autobot leader's helmet. He aimed and started to squeeze the trigger ever so lightly...

something tapped him on the back of the helmet and an engligh-accented voice commanded "drop it, Skywarp." the jet cursed and let the gun fall, turning to see Klutch standing behind him, holding a powerful-looking rifle of his own. "Don't even move."

Klutch had figured something was going on, and detected another energy signature in the area. Only this one was a Decepticon. He clicked his comm "Klutch to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here, go ahead."

"I think it's safe to say the Decepticons are behind this little facade." he motioned with his gun towards the open. "move."

"oh, if you insist." skywarp grinned. There was a puff of air and the smell of ozone, and the jet was gone.

And then Wheeljack's gun was out, aimed towards Prime.

The sound of a gunshot cracked the air and Wheeljack was on the ground, his knee joint blown out. Omega whooped from the air, loading another bullet into his rifle. Still, Wheeljack lifted his gun, fired off a shot into the gathered Autobots. One less Autobot was enough for him.

Jade ducked as the shot went over her head.  
>Prime was close enough to tackle the imposter, hoping to get his gun away and capture the mech alive. Wheeljack cursed, throwing punches, using his good foot to kick and attack. Above, Omega tried to get another good shot, to line one up and incapacitate him, but it wasn't working. He cursed aloud. Alpha, meanwhile, had found herself a place to nestle and search. Her mind wasn't picking up on anything too suspicious, but it never hurt to double check. Besides, Prime could handle himself. Right?<p>

Prime grabbed for the Imposter's gun, yanking it away. Whoever this was, he knew now it wasn't Wheeljack. There was the sound of another shot, and the imposter fell. Klutch appeared out of nowhere, and jogged down to where Prime was. "Aren't you glad I came along, after all?" he commented as he passed Jade.

Prime looked at the imposter. He wasn't completely out, but he was going. His optics were darkening, his chest quit moving. Omega grunted as he landed nearby. "Well, that's one down." He leaned against his sister, who had decided to appear once she was certain no one else was nearby. "Is it a hologram?"

Alpha pressed her lips together. "He doesn't... /feel/ like one of the Decepticons. Doesn't think like any I've heard before. I don't know what he is."

Ironhide grunted, putting his gun away. "We takin' him back, then, Priame?" Prime nodded. "Yes. We need to figure out exactly who this person is. He is definitely not a hologram. I don't know how the Decepticons could get their hands on specifications exact enough to replicate one of the Autobots so perfectly. It is disconcerting to consider. But we have to find out exactly what is going on.

Klutch immediately produced a pair of handcuffs. "Don't worry Prime, he's not going anywhere right now." Jade walked up and peered down at the mech. "Is he dead?" she asked, giving Klutch a cursory glance. "no, he's not. Klutch answered, snapped the handcuffs in place and stood. "As much as he deserves to be, as many people as he killed." he shook his head.

"Ah got him..." Ironhide gave a huff, moving to lift the mech once the handcuffs were one. He threw him over his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. Omega unloaded his gun, putting the rifle away. "Do you want me to continue to fly ahead and look out, Prime? Just in case they come looking."

Prime nodded. "Yes, thank you, Omega." The black jet nodded and took off.

Prime transformed and opened his trailer door. Ironhide dropped the handcuffed copy of Wheeljack into the trailer, and Klutch hopped in next to the mech and folded his arms. "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere if he wakes up." He said. Ironhide looked at him for a minute, but Klutch didn't move. Prime didn't say anything, so Ironhide got the hint, and shut the door. He transformeed and followed the semi back towards the Ark. Jade transformed and took to the air, flying overhead.

0o0o0o0o

BA/N:/B I would have posted this sooner, but I was waiting on Kittar to contact me about cowritiung more of it... she's probly been busy though. I've been up to my neck in r/l stuff most of this summer. But there's several more chapters to come, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Prime transformed and opened his trailer door. Ironhide dropped the handcuffed copy of Wheeljack into the trailer, and Klutch hopped in next to the mech and folded his arms. "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere if he wakes up." He said. Ironhide looked at him for a minute, but Klutch didn't move. Prime didn't say anything, so Ironhide got the hint, and shut the door. He transformeed and followed the semi back towards the Ark. Jade transformed and took to the air, flying overhead.  
>About twenty minutes later, in the repairbay, Ratchet looked up from the scanner readout. He looked confused. "well, according to all the data, he *is* Wheeljack, all the way down to his molecular structure." He motioned to the clone, still out like the proverbial light bulb, then he looked over at the real Wheeljack in the corner. Jade asked "But how can that be?" these clones can't possibly be us." she shook her head.<p>"On the contrary." Perceptor walked in. "If the Decepticons were able to obtain the basic NmDm from any of us, it is possible they could create an exact replica, right down to the most basic computational patterns."<p>

"Whosa Whatsa?"

"NmDm. NanoMolecular Data Molecules." Perceptor shook his head slightly, as though teaching a child the most basic math. "It is similar to what you humans call DNA."

"But, wouldn't that require a spark, and a whole bunch of other stuff?" Jade gave him a really confused look.

"Could they artifically create a spark?" Alpha asked from where she sat, crossed-legged, at Rachet's desk. She was fiddling with something, a left-over project that her mentor had no time for anymore. "I mean, if they could create exact copies of us, they could spark something. But it wouldn't last long..."

Omega blurted "Like a lightbulb?"

Alpha gave her brother a look. "Like a faulty lightbulb. No. Like a battery, I suppose would be a better term. But they don't last long. Barely a few hours. And since our friend has lasted this long..."

Klutch looked over at the clone. Yes, he was still here. Ratchet was apparently putting up with him for the time being. The blue mech thought for a second. "I don't know anything about sparks, but getting the Myallic systems to match identically... well, the odds are phenominal." he shook his head.

"English, Klutch." Jade reminded. He gave her a look, then corrected himself. "The myallic system is what you lamens refer to as the core processor. But, Weldline used to work in a forging facility, he would know about sparking and that sort of thing."

"That's allright." Ratchet sounded annoyed. "If the Decepticons did have a spark, they might be able to make a facsimilie, provided they had the nanomolecular data..."

Jade narrowed her optics in thought slightly. "I'd heard rumors, and keep in mind this is just a rumor, but couldn't someone... split a spark or something, I mean artificially?" she glanced at Ratchet. "Yeah, I've been sneaking into the repairbay and reading your textbooks."

she thought again for a moment before continuing "But if that's how sparks are naturally created, with data from both individuals who bond..." she trailed off, getting a digusted look from everyone present. The femme shut up, blushing slightly.

"You're suggesting the entire Decepticon army decided to rub their-"

"Omega!"

The seeker grinned over at his sister, giving a little wink, then turned to Ratchet. The smile fell, just a little. "So what's the deal, Ratch? Did they decide to create a giant metal orgy, or split some poor soul's spark into two?"

Jade grinned, stifling a chuckle, and looked over at Klutch, who made sound like clearing his throuat and shifted his weight, slightly embarrased. Prime looked like he wanted to dissapear into the wall he was standing next to.

Ratchet harrumphed. "We are all adults here. Well, some more than others." he didn't specify who.

"But, if they had a single spark, and given the right method, theoretically, mind you, it could be done. Artificially. But, it would require data from more than one person. A spark's core can't be reprogrammed, per-se. But it could be injected with core data from another spark..." Ratchet sounded confused.

"So," Jade was grinning again. "bonding is the only way thyey could..." she trailed off into giggles. "I'm sorry, it's just so...I keep getting this image of Megatron and Starscream..."

"JADE!"

"EWWWWWW!"

the seeker clapped both hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Omega snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth. The light behind his visor, however, was evidence of his grin. "So Jack here is the unholy pitspawn of-"

"For the love of Primus, Omega."

Another snort from the boy, who elbowed his sister. "'Ey, we all know what's going on there. Pure hate f-"

"Back on topic!" Alpha held up a hand, then looked at Ratchet, as if begging for him to fix this. "You think they actually created a sparkling? Well, the spark of a sparkling, I guess would be more appropriate? I can't quite concentrate with all this..." she waved her hand, "...going on."

Ratchet gave all three an evil look, then half-shrugged. I honestly couldn't tell you. But that is Wheeljack." he pointed to the clone. "And so is he." he pointed to the real one. In the background, Klutch walked across the repairbay to talk into his comm in a hushed voice.

Prime looked over at the clone. "That is quite the unsettling thought. If they could clone Wheeljack, perhaps they could clone any one of us." Ratchet made a noise of agreement. "But," Jade put in "they would have to have the right information." Ratchet nodded. Klutch walked back over. "I just spoke with Weldline. He'll be here within the Orn. And he said that it is possible." he looked slightly worried. "And He thinks he may know who's behind it." he half-sighed.

Prime nodded "go on." Klutch glared at the wall in front of him, and positively growled the name. "Stance."

Jade folded her arms. "What? that helicopter guy... the one that was after you a while back?" the blue carmech nodded. "Decepticon scientist, and he's worked with Shockwave in the past. I wouldn't put anything past the pair of them.

"So," Prime sounded "Shockwave could be here?"

"No, just Stance, and I don't even know that he is. He may have been behind the technology, but that's all that I know right now." Klutch folded his arms. Jade walked over to the clone. "So they are practicing splitting then." she turned. "I'm suprised they've been this successful at it, to produce stable clones."

Klutch looked at her with suspicion. "And you seem to know quite a bit about it, why is that, I wonder." She rolled her eyes. "It's called one too many science fiction movies."

Alpha's optics rose as soon as Klutch started to talk, then narrowed. She was quiet for a long, long moment before murmuring, "You're starting to sound a lot like Cliffjumper. No wonder you annoy me." She turned to Ratchet. "Permission to take the clone to the brig, sir? Perhaps I could try to look inside its mind? Record what I've found."

"I'll go with you." Omega was quick to voice his opinion, moving closer to his sister. "Someone has to make sure you don't get lost in there. Especially if he is a true clone."

"Not even Jack's mind is a very stable place."

Wheeljack nodded, once. "That's ri- ... hey wait a klick!"

Prime nodded. "I think that would be the best thing to do for the time being. Just make sure none of the other Autobots see you. It might arouse suspicions if they do."

Jade sighed and sat on the edge of the nearby desk. "Great. so someone cloned a bunch of us. Anyone know how they got their hands on our genetic imprints?"

"I can name one way," Omega said, grabbing the Jack clone and throwing him over his shoulder, "but I have a feeling none of us ever went there."

Alpha shot him a look, and he added "Oh, of course. Excuse me. Not with a current Decepticon."

"Omega!"

But he was out of the room before she could even grab her spanner. With a sigh, Alpha shot Jade an apologizing look, "Alert me if you learn anything, okay? I'm going to see what I can get out of him."

Klutch watched them go, then turned to Prime. "I should go check in with my superiors. They probably want to know what's going on." Prime nodded and he left.

Jade nodded to Alpha, then thought for a second. Can't humans make a human clone with a blood sample or something? she looked at Ratchet

The machine beeped again and he pressed a button. "aha." Prime walked over. "What is it Ratchet. Have you found something?"

"I believe I have Prime." the medic leaned over to read the readout. "The clone of Wheeljack doesn't actually have a fully developed spark. It's like Jade said." the femme made a suprised "hm."

"It looks like it was split from the original spark, then injected with the personality data, and somehow they got it to replace the missing spark data..." he trailed off. "I don't even know how to *begin* to explain this." he read over the readout, amazed at the sheer complexity of what he was looking at.

Outside, Ironhide and the twins were waiting. "Ironhide walked up. "Here, lemme lighten your load." he grabbed the Wheeljack clone and tossed it over one shoulder with a light smile at Alpha. "We'll meet you in the brig." he turned and walked away, the scowling Lamborghini twins following. "We'll be there in a minute." Alpha turned back towards the repairbay doors, hearing Ratchet's analyzing machine beep. Omega followed her as she went back in.

Ratchet scrutinised the readouts. "The spark is partially fractured, though. It's missing a huge chunk of it's core data." he pointed to the readout. Prime just listened, pretending to understand what he was reading.

"This data... it isn't from another mech's spark! this is the generalised data that we all have, it's carried throughout the system..." Jade looked around and realised Klutch was missing. Ratchet finished explaining to Prime and saved the data from the scanner.

"So the Decepticons could have easily extracted the data from any one of us, if they knew how to strip it down to the basic code?" he asked. Ratchet nodded.

Jade's optics widened slightly. She remembered seeing one of the cassetticons standing over Wheeljack with some kind of needlelike device last time they had a scuffle with the Decepticons. But he'd been checked for viruses after the battle. They weren't trying to inject him with anything. They were gathering data!

As she listened, Alpha's face just continued to fall. They had collected data from them? From all of them? Her optics shifted from Jade, to Prime, then back to Ratchet before quietly murmuring, "If they were going to go through all this trouble, why didn't they just shoot us when they tried to take the data? Wouldn't that have just been simpler?"As she spoke, the medic gathered up the rest of her supplies.

Wheeljack seemed to put the same thing together, and he pressed his lips together. "...so they took a piece of me? To make that thing?" His headfins flashed once, twice. "They had to know we would figure it out. What's the point?"

Prime spoke now. "That's what he have tO find out." Jade added "And I don't think they got all of us. I only saw Rumble and Skywarp last battle we were in." she looked around. "I don't think they would go to the trouble of getting all of us."

Ratchet looked at them. "So far they haven't even appeared *with* the Decepticons, why?

Alpha gave a little sigh, but nodded. "Update me on any more information, please. I'll be back!" And with that, she was hurrying towards the brig, supplies in her hands.

Meanwhile, out in one of the Ark's corridors, Klutch glanced behind him before turning down a hall to the right, towards the brig. The exit where he was supposed to meet Weldline was to the left. But he knew that.

When Alpha reached the cell, her brother was already waiting there, whistling one of his favorite songs. He gave her a grin as she approached, waving.

"What we got?"

"Well, he's grumpy, he says his knee hurts, aaaaaand I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be opposed to-"

"No."

"But aren't twins supposed to share?" He almost sounded as though he was whining.

"Primus, I hate you." Alpha placed her supplies down, then scooted towards the bars. She crossed her legs, dimmed her optics. And, without a word to her twin, she was delving into the clone's mind, searching for whatever she needed.

Klutch crept into the brig section, hoping Alpha had allready finished whatever she was going to do. His ride home would be here soon, and he didn't want to keep them waiting. He smirked. He had told the Autobots it was Weldline who was coming, and they had believed him! he could walk right out, and they would be none the wiser.

He looked around then kept walking, wistling a tune. Along one side, two shadows moved along with him. He looked around, then whistled twice, signalling them over. The two ATVs grinned and nudged each other. "See, told ya it would work." the blue one joked.

"Shut up, afthead, we're not out of the woods yet." the red one shot back.

"Come on we haven't got all day." klutch stopped outside the cellblock and looked around. The red mech peeled off the outer casing of the door lock. The blue one produced a wandlike device, admiring it. Klutch eyed it. "Where'd you get that?"

"the locker over there." the mech nodded. Klutch shook his head. "do you know what that is for?" he asked. The blue mech shrugged "keepin' mechs in line." Klutch looked at him, then decided against saying anything. He was partially right. The baton could create a powerful electric jolt. Enough to knock any mech on his skidplate.

Inside the brig, Wheejack grinned back at his 'interrogator', knowing what she was doing. He thought of the dirtiest, most disgusting violent things he could. That would teach her.

"Hey, pitspawn?" She shot back a dirty thought, accompanied by an angry lash, a spike of mental pain. "I have a twin brother. Your disgusting thoughts are nothing compared to his."And with that, she slipped past his surface-level thoughts, digging into his memories, his past. A grin curved her lips. Without caring for his discomfort, his pain, Alpha grabbed a handful of memories and pulled back."I'm a lot stronger than you want to give me credit for. And I think I'll look through this later." Her optics flashed. "How's the headache, bitch?"

Two faces peered into the main room of the brig section, then dissapeared. "They're still in there." The red ATV-mech, Mesh said. Klutch folded his arms. "We only have a limited window of time before they figure out what we're up to." The blue ATV mech grinned and held up the wand, making an arc of electricity appear at the end. Klutch made a noise. "Put that thing away. We're not savages, you know." he scolded. Crossfire looked dissapointed, but the pilfered baton dissapeared into subspace nonetheless.

Klutch looked up at the ceiling above where the twins were sitting outside the cell. There was a security camera. They could probably get the clone and get out before the Autobots knew to look for them. Klutch pulled out a stunner. "You two get the twins, I'll get the clone. And whatever you do, don't. miss."

both twins grinned and pulled out identical stunners. Klutch looked up at the ceiling. He didn't feel completely right about doing this, but he had his orders. And the general did NOT like it when he disobeyed orders. He winced at the thought, and at the headache that formed slightly as well.

Alpha's optics brightened almost immediately, stiffening her back. Decepticons.

Her head turned to the door. Omega seemed to realize what she was saying, moved to step in front of her. There s no way we let one of those bastards in here. We counted. Omega reached for his rifle - only to realize he had left it in medical. A curse escaped his lips. You d think. Omega glanced back at her, a small smile on his lips. "You got what you wanted from him?"She nodded, once. Got what I could. I guess it ll have to do for now.

But what they were sensing was not Decepticons.

Mesh and crossfire leaned in and aimed...

then fired.

Omega gave a little cry, a snarl, but stumbled back, falling in front of his sister. He took the second shot, a grin on his face, even as the stunner began to do its work. It didn t buy them long, only enough time to fire a quick shot back. But in that time, Alpha did the only thing she could think of. She reached out, grabbed Ratchet s mind, and gave a powerful tug.

The two mechs ducked back behind the doorjam as the twins fired back at them. Klutch stepped out and fired his own stunner at Alpha. "Let's go." he hurried towards the cell.

Meanwhile in the repairbay Ratchet froze and dropped the beaker he was holding. He cursed out loud. "I needed that!" he told the air around him angrily. He shook his head and clicked his comm. "Ironhide, get to the brig. Klutch is trying to take off with Wheeljack's clone."

Klutch pointed his gun at the clone. "Pity I can't offline you right now. But I have to have an Autobot clone in my custody when I return home. It doesn't matter who. You're just the lucky mech to be in the wrong place at the right time."

Ri ht on it, Ratch! Be there in two nano s! Ironhide pushed away from the table he had settled at, starting down the hall. His blaster was already out and cocked.

He turned the corner, almost sliding across the tile, and held the blaster up. It was aimed right at Klutch, right at his spark."Now 'old on there, kiddo. I don' remember Priame sayin' you coul' take Jack's twin."

Klutch narrowed his optics. Mesh and Crossfire stepped out to stand behind Ironhide, their blasters aimed at his head. "And we don't remember him telling us not to."

Klutch smirked. "lower your weapon, or you won't get any older." 


End file.
